leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia kann keine Schuhe kaufen, erhält aber dafür |ms}}, was insgesamt zu +4 to +72}} |ms}} führt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| pro Stufe, bis zu einem Maximum von auf Stufe 18. * Da und Schuhe benötigen, werden sie durch und ersetzt. |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 3.5 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer sekündigen Verzögerung, tränkt Cassiopeia den gewählten Bereich mit , das an allen getroffenen Gegnern für 3 Sekunden |magisch}} anrichtet. |leveling = |Schaden pro Sekunde| }} |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält |ms}}, das über 3 Sekunden abklingt, wenn Giftexplosion einen trifft. |leveling2 = %|ms}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |ms}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cassiopeia spuckt vor sich einen Bogen aus acht Giftbolzen, die für 5 Sekunden Wolken aus erschaffen. |leveling = |description2 = Das verursacht jede Sekunde |magisch}} an allen sich darin befindlichen Gegnern, diese und wendet eine an, die mit der Dauer des Miasmas abklingt. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 0.75 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cassiopeia attackiert den gewählten Gegner mit ihren Giftklauen und verursacht |magisch}}. Wenn Doppelzahn das Ziel tötet oder das Ziel stirbt, während Doppelzahn im Flug ist, werden die |mana}} zurückerstattet. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn das Ziel ist, verursacht Doppelzahn |magisch}} und Cassiopeia. Die Heilung ist gegen und nur 25 % effektiv. |leveling2 = }} % der Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}}|Reduzierte Heilung| % der Fähigkeitsstärke|ap}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ausgelöst: ** ** ** ** * Zaubereffekte: Wendet auf das Ziel und auf Cassiopeia an. |video = Cassiopeia-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 80° |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung verursacht Cassiopeia in der gewählten Richtung kegelförmig vor ihr an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die Cassiopeia währenddessen anblicken werden für 2 Sekunden , alle anderen im Zielbereich werden stattdessen für die selbe Zeit um 40 % . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zählt die Blickrichtung, die sie bei Aktivierung hatte. * (bei ), (bei ) und (bei ) Blickrichtung ist die Bewegungsrichtung. |video = Cassiopeia-R }} }} cs:Cassiopeia en:Cassiopeia es:Cassiopeia fr:Cassiopeia pl:Cassiopeia pt-br:Cassiopeia ru:Кассиопея zh:卡西奥佩娅 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Cassiopeia ist eine todbringende Kreatur, die alles daran setzt, andere ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Die jüngste und schönste Tochter der adligen Familie Du Couteau von Noxus wagte sich auf der Suche nach uralten Kräften tief in die Krypten unter Shurima vor. Dort wurde sie von einem grausamen Grabwächter gebissen, dessen Gift sie in eine schlangenartige Jägerin verwandelte. Cassiopeia schlängelt sich nun gerissen und agil unter dem Schleier der Nacht an ihre Opfer heran, und versteinert sie mit ihrem unheilvollen Blick. Die Umarmung der Schlange Cassiopeia war das jüngste Kind von General Du Couteau und wurde in ein Leben voller Möglichkeiten und Privilegien in den noxianischen Adelshäusern hineingeboren. Sie besaß von klein auf einen scharfen Verstand und war sehr aufgeweckt. Ihre Schwester Katarina gedieh unter der Anleitung ihres Vaters, aber Cassiopeia sollte in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter Soreana treten. General Du Couteau – ein Held des Vorstoßes von Noxus nach Shurima – rief schließlich seine Familie zu sich und siedelte sie in der Nähe des Gouverneurs der Küstenstadt Urzeris an. Umgeben von Fremden in einem unbekannten Land hielt Cassiopeia sich eng an ihre Mutter und lernte viel über Politik, Diplomatie und subtile Einflussnahme. Cassiopeia wuchs heran und ihr entging nicht, dass Soreana Sorgen verbarg, die nichts mit dem Imperium zu tun hatten … Eines Tages brach Soreana vollkommen unerwartet im Anwesen der Familie zusammen. Ihre Haarbürste war von unbekannter Hand mit ätzenden Giften getränkt worden und sie war dem Tode nah. General Du Couteau kannte sich gut mit den Gepflogenheiten von Assassinen aus, also entließ er alle Hausangestellten, sodass seine Frau und seine Töchter allein in einem leeren Haus zurückblieben. Cassiopeia war zwar kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, wich ihrer bettlägerigen Mutter aber dennoch nie von der Seite. Soreanas Genesung dauerte viele Monate und das Band zwischen ihnen wurde stärker als je zuvor. Als der General nach Noxus zurückbeordert wurde, um die langerwartete Invasion von Ionia vorzubereiten, nahm er Katarina mit. Cassiopeia hingegen blieb in Urzeris. Soreana schien erleichtert und vertraute ihrer Tochter an, dass sie Teil eines verdeckten und geheimen Zirkel war, den einige als „Die Schwarze Rose“ kannten. Nachdem sie seit Jahrhunderten das Schicksal des Imperiums geleitet hatten, war es ihnen endlich gelungen, ihren Einfluss auch nach Shurima auszudehnen. Da sie sich nicht länger unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Mannes befand, konnte Soreanas wahre Arbeit beginnen. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs Cassiopeia unter der Obhut ihrer Mutter zu einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau heran, die listenreich und intelligent war. Allerdings mangelte es ihr ein wenig an Empathie. Sie betrachtete die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung als Instrumente, die sie benutzen konnte, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen, und danach eilends wieder fallen ließ. Obwohl sie kaum zur Frau herangereift war, wurde sie in die Schwarze Rose aufgenommen, nachdem sie diejenigen, die ihrer Mutter nach dem Leben getrachtet hatten, aufspürte und ausschaltete. Sie überraschte sogar Soreana mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit sowie Effizienz und hinterließ keine Spur ihrer Aktivitäten – oder ihrer Handlanger. Erst dann wurde Cassiopeia in den umfassenderen Plan des Zirkels für Shurima eingeweiht. Sie nutzte die unerschöpflichen Ressourcen ihrer Familie und unternahm einige Expeditionen tief in die Wüste. Dort plünderte sie uralte Ruinen mit der Hilfe einer ortsansässigen Söldnerin namens Sivir. Ihre Bemühungen wurden noch dringlicher, als eine Botschaft aus der Hauptstadt in Urzeris eintraf. Großgeneral Boram Darkwill war von Jericho Swain beseitigt worden und einige Adelshäuser hatten beschlossen, diesen Putsch anzuerkennen … einschließlich Du Couteau. Empört und angewidert vom Verrat ihres Mannes verzweifelte Soreana, die fürchtete, dass alle Mitglieder der Schwarzen Rose jetzt in Gefahr waren. Sie entsandte Cassiopeia, um die gottähnliche Macht, die in der Vergangenheit der Schlüssel zu Shurimas Überlegenheit gewesen war, aufzuspüren. Cassiopeia schwor, sie würde entweder mit einer Waffe für den heraufziehenden, geheimen Krieg zurückkehren, oder gar nicht. Die Erfüllung dieses Schwurs veränderte sie für immer. Als sie die längst verloren geglaubte Gruft der mythischen Aufgestiegenen entdeckte, wusste sie, dass sie nun an der Schwelle der Macht stand, die sie suchte, und bevor sie diese für sich beanspruchte, wollte sie sich aller Zeugen ihrer Expedition entledigen. Die Anführerin Sivir war die Erste, die durch Cassiopeias Klinge niedergestreckt wurde, doch dann erhob sich ein uralter Steinwächter und grub seine Fangzähne in ihr Fleisch. Seine arkanen Gifte setzten sie außer Gefecht und sie wurde von ihren angeheuerten Soldaten durch die Wüste getragen. Sie schrie, als sich ihr Körper wand und in etwas Unaussprechliches verwandelte … Cassiopeia schloss sich in der stillgelegten Krypta des Anwesens in Urzeris ein und erduldete die unsagbaren Qualen dieser Verwandlung. Verschwunden war die geistreiche und wunderschöne Tochter von Soreana Du Couteau; an ihre Stelle war eine monströse, sich schlängelnde Kreatur getreten, die in den Schatten lauerte, Gift spie und Steine zermalmte, als wären sie Glas. Wochenlang weinte und heulte sie, trauerte um ihr verlorenes Leben … bis zu dem Tag, als sie nicht länger weinen konnte. Sie kämpfte sich aus den Tiefen ihrer Verzweiflung und war entschlossen, sich ihrem Schicksal hinzugeben – oder es sich eines Tages vielleicht sogar zu eigen zu machen? Das war nicht der Aufstieg, den sie sich erhofft hatte, aber Cassiopeia hatte die Magie der toten shurimanischen Götter zutage gefördert. Sie würde sie für die Ränke der Schwarzen Rose einsetzen, wie sie und ihre Mutter es geplant hatten. Sie spürte, wie diese Macht tagtäglich in ihr heranwuchs. Doch zu was sie heranwuchs, vermochte nicht einmal sie zu erraten. Beziehungen * ist die jüngere Schwester von und somit auch das jüngste Mitglied der Du Couteau Familie. ist der 'adoptierte, kleine Bruder'. ** Das Oberhaupt der Familie ist General Marcus, welcher vermisst und wahrscheinlich tot ist. * Sie wird von gejagt, da sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Erkundung von Shurima verraten bzw. hintergangen hat. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Cassiopeia Mythische Screenshots.jpg|Mythische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Jadezahn Screenshots.jpg|Jadezahn-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia OriginalFluchChroma.png|Klassische Cassiopeia (Chroma) Skins ; : * Das Splash-Arts zeigt sie, wie sie mit ihrem einige Soldaten versteinert. * Sie kehrt in diese Form zurück, wenn sie mit irgendeinem anderen Skin stirbt. * Das Schild von zeigt ihren Kopf. ; : * Ihr Splash-Art (Angriff mit einer Stimme) könnte auf ihre alten Schlangen-Angriffspartikel anspielen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann im Hintergrund sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2013 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** 2013 war das Jahr der Schlange laut dem chinesischem Tierkreiszeichen. * Sie trägt besonderen Fingerschmuck, der lange Fingernägel unterstützt und auch schützt. * Sie hat eine ähnliche Rückrufanimation wie . Beides ist ein . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Eröffnung von den griechischen Serven veröffentlicht. * In diesem Skin sieht man Cassiopeia nicht dauerhaft mit ihr Schlangenzunge. Damit wird die Schönheit des Menschen (der Frau) verkörperlicht. * Der Skin könnte auch eine Anlehnung an Sophitia aus der Soul Calibor-Reihe sein. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Sirenen aus der griechischen Mythologie. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Klassische Cassiopeia - Chroma-Spotlight| Desperada-Cassiopeia - Skin-Spotlight| Sirenen-Cassiopeia - Skin-Spotlight| Mythische Cassiopeia - Skin-Spotlight| Jadezahn-Cassiopeia - Skin-Spotlight| Eternum-Cassiopeia - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= Zitate Zitate= Bei der Auswahl * ''(Das Audiofile wird in Kürze verfügbar sein) Beim Bannen * (Das Audiofile wird in Kürze verfügbar sein) ---- Beim Starten ein Spiel * * * '''Angriff' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''Bewegung' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * '''Witz' * * * '''Verspotten' * * * '''Beim Verspotten von einem gegnerischen ' * * '''Beim Verspotten von einer gegnerischen ' * * * '''Beim Kaufen von ' * '''Beim Kaufen von ' * '''Beim Kaufen von ' * '''Beim Platzieren von Totem' * * * '''Beim Benutzen von ' * * * '''Beim Starten ein Spiel in Aufstieg' * * '''Beim Werden aufgestiegen' * * '''Beim Werden aufgestiegen von einem Verbündeter, der in der Nähe ist' * * '''Gewonnen' * * * * |-|Geräuscheffekte= '''Beim Angreifen' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lachen * * * * Beim Sterben * * * * |Entwicklung= Richard 'Brackhar' Hough Brackhar designed Cassiopeia |gameplay = Stash 'Stashu' Chelluck |narrative = Tom Barton |artwork = Sanketh Yayathi Michał Niewiara Tom Barton |visual = Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez |voice = }} Champion-Vorschau: Cassiopeia, die Umarmung der Schlange ;von ZenonTheStoic Champion-Vorschau: Cassiopeia, die Umarmung der Schlange Manchmal werden wir hier bei Riot Games dazu gebracht, uns in die unterschiedlichsten Richtungen zu konzentrieren. Die Beschwörer bei League of Legends sind eine recht vielfältige Gruppe und es ist recht schwer, den persönlichen Geschmack aller zufrieden zu stellen. Einige möchten schreckliche, Monster; andere wollen schöne Frauen; wieder andere furchtlose Ritter und wieder andere irgendwelche . Nun, da es so viele heißblütige Beschwörer gibt, haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, mit unserem neuesten Champion die Barrieren zwischen diesen Enthusiasten einzureißen. Erlaubt mir euch die Frucht dieser Arbeit vorzustellen: , die Umarmung der Schlange. Egal, ob ihr eher auf Jungfrauen oder Monster steht, dieser Champion passt sicherlich. Außer natürlich, ihr seid total schüchtern gegenüber Damen mit Schuppen, Reißzähnen, Klauen und tödlichen, giftigen Flüssigkeiten. Dann braucht ihr wohl vielleicht doch erst noch die eine oder andere Paartherapie. Magie zur Saisonmitte Wenn das gegnerische Team leichtfüßig unterwegs ist, ist genau die richtige Schlange für den Job. Mit Cass führen wir eine ganz neue Schwächung ein – nämlich " " – welche es dem Gegner für eine gewisse Zeit unmöglich macht, einzusetzen, zu machen oder sogar die eines verbündeten zu nutzen. Magie zur Saisonmitte P= ;Schlangengrazie left|64px Cassiopeia bekommt pro Stufe. Dieses addiert sich nicht zum Lauftempo durch . |-|Q= ;Giftexplosion left|64px Cassiopeia tränkt einen Bereich nach kurzer Verzögerung mit , wobei sie erhält, sollte sie einen gegnerischen Champion treffen. |-|W= ;Miasma left|64px Cassiopeia speit Gift in einem Kegel vor sich und hinterlässt toxische Wolken am Boden. Feinde in der Wolke werden kontinuierlich dem ausgesetzt und dadurch und , so dass sie Bewegungsfähigkeiten nicht einsetzen können. Außerdem erleiden sie pro Sekunde . |-|E= ;Doppelzahn left|64px Cassiopeia führt einen verursachenden Angriff gegen ihr Ziel und sich damit. Ist das Ziel , nimmt es . Stirbt das Ziel, bekommt Cassiopeia zurück. |-|R= ;Versteinernder Blick left|64px Cassiopeia verströmt mit ihren Augen einen Wirbel magischer Energie. Getroffene Gegner vor ihr, die auf sie blicken, werden , andere . Media Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Cassiopeia Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Cassiopeia Konzeptzeichnung 1.png|Cassiopeia Konzeptzeichnung 1 Cassiopeia Konzeptzeichnung 2.png|Cassiopeia Konzeptzeichnung 2 Cassiopeia.jpg|Cassiopeia finales Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Cassiopeias Versteinernder Blick Texturenänderung.gif|Cassiopeias Versteinernder Blick Texturenänderung auf Graves Cassiopeia Sivir Abstieg ins Grab.jpg|Cassiopeia "Abstieg ins Grab" Illustration Ironstylus Cassiopeia Zeichnung.jpg|Cassiopeia Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Cassiopeia Update Icon Konzept 1.jpg|Cassiopeia Update Icon Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Aquatic Moon) Cassiopeia Eternum- Splash Konzept 1.jpg|Eternum-Cassiopeia Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Cassiopeia Eternum- Splash Konzept 2.jpg|Eternum-Cassiopeia Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Cassiopeia Eternum- Splash Konzept 3.jpg|Eternum-Cassiopeia Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jennifer Wuestling) Olaf OgA2 cover.jpg|Eternum-Cassiopeia "Olaf gegen Alles" Issue 2 Cover (vom beauftragten Riot-Künstler Tom Barton) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 2.= right|200px }} Cassiopeia ist eine todbringende Kreatur, die alles daran setzt, andere ihrem finsteren Willen zu unterwerfen. Die jüngste und schönste Tochter der adligen Familie Du Couteau von Noxus wagte sich auf der Suche nach uralten Kräften tief in die Krypten unter Shurima vor. Dort wurde sie von einem grausamen Grabwächter gebissen, dessen Gift sie in eine schlangenartige Jägerin verwandelte. Cassiopeia schlängelt sich nun gerissen und agil unter dem Schleier der Nacht an ihre Opfer heran, und versteinert sie mit ihrem unheilvollen Blick. Die Umarmung der Schlange Cassiopeia ist eine angsteinflößende Kreatur - halb Frau, halb Schlange - dessen kleinster Glanz den Tod bringt. Als jüngste Tochter eines der einflussreichsten Häuser Noxus' war sie zudem wunderschön und eine listige Verführerin, welche auch das härteste Herz manipulieren konnte. Obwohl sie durch das Gift eines antiken shurimanischen Grabwächters verwandelt wurde, dient sie den noxianischen Interessen weiterhin, nur halt mit einem... instinktiveren Weg. |-|1.= right|200px Auch wenn ihre Schwester immer das berühmteste Mitglied des Haushaltes war, so sieht die Du Couteau-Familie auf eine lange Geschichte im Dienste Noxus’ zurück. Es wurde schon oft behauptet, dass kein Soldat sich je so glücklich schätzen konnte, mit zwei Töchtern gesegnet worden zu sein. Seine Jüngste, Cassiopeia - ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihr die Killerinstinkte ihrer Schwester fehlen - wurde am Hofe für ihren vornehmen Charakter gleichermaßen wie für ihre Eleganz bewundert. Ebenso gerissen wie schön, war die geborene Verführerin nie weit entfernt vom Arm irgendeines ausländischen Würdenträgers und entlockte mit ihren Täuschungsmanövern den Lippen selbst der misstrauischsten Attachés ihre Geheimnisse. Als die noxische Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden nahezu zum Erliegen gekommen war, streckte Cassiopeia ihre Fühler nach einem Diplomaten eines Stammes aus der Freljord-Region aus. Sich ihrer leichten Beute sicher, machte sich die gewiefte Verführerin daran, ihn zu umgarnen. Er lehnte es jedoch ab, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, bis sie einen Eid der Verschwiegenheit auf sein Schwert - eine seltsame Waffe mit einer schlangenartig gewundenen Klinge - geschworen hatte. Sobald ihr Stelldichein vorüber war, versorgte Cassiopeia ihren Vater mit Informationen über den Widerstand der Barbaren. Als sie diese Nachricht enthüllte, überwältigte sie eine Welle der Abscheu. Sie schrie vor Qual, als ihre seidenweiche Haut sich zu Schuppen verhärtete, ihr wallendes Haar dick wie Leder wurde und ihre manikürten Fingernägel sich zu Klauen verformten. Wie im Trance überfiel sie eine Gruppe entsetzter Diener und riss sie innerhalb eines Herzschlags in Stücke. Anschließend erinnerte nichts mehr an diesem mit Blut besudelten Wesen an den hinreißenden Juwel am Hofe Noxus'. Sie hatte sich in einen Schrecken irgendwo zwischen Frau und Schlange verwandelt. Da sie nun nicht länger ihre bisherigen Aufgaben erfüllen konnte, verließ sie den Hof und ging in die Liga, damit sie Noxus weiterhin auf den Richtfeldern dienen kann. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Cassiopeia gleitet mit nervenzermürbender Grazie den herrlichen Korridor entlang, während das Schaben von Schuppen auf Marmor jede ihrer Windungen in dem leeren Flur begleitet. Ihre eleganten Rundungen und ihre imposante Haltung zeichnen zusammen mit ihrem schlangenartigen Körper ein schreckenerregendes Bild. Die erlesenen Züge ihres Gesichtes, umhüllt von den Merkmalen des Kopfes einer Kobra, strahlen eine kalte Zielstrebigkeit aus, während der Schwanz einer Schlange sie geradewegs zu ihrem Ziel bringt. Einen Moment hält sie vor einer großen Tür inne, deren Flügel je ein Panther ziert. Über der Tür ist eine Inschrift in den steinernen Bogen eingelassen: 'Der wahre Gegner liegt im Inneren.' Ihre Augen verengen sich, als sie die Gravur liest. Cassiopeia streckt einen krallenartigen Finger nach der Tür aus. Bei der Berührung öffnet sich diese mühelos und gibt den Weg in die Finsternis frei. Einen Moment lang späht Cassiopeia zögernd in das vor ihr liegende Schwarz, bevor sie sich zusammennimmt und hinein gleitet. Sie fand sich in ihren Zimmern des noxischen Anwesens wieder, das sie ihr Zuhause nannte. Ein eleganter Vorhang verlief durch die Mitte des Raumes, ein Schutz vor neugierigen Augen. Dort, auf der anderen Seite des feinen Stoffes stand die unverkennbare Gestalt ihres Vaters, General Marcus Du Couteau. Sie sah ihn sehnsüchtig an, verehrte alles an ihm, von seiner imposanten Militärrobe bis zur perfekten Haltung eines Soldaten. Er trat vor und streckte eine Hand nach dem Vorhang aus. Ein Moment der Panik. Ganz gleich, wie oft sie es ihren engsten Familienangehörigen gestattete, sie zu sehen, überkam sie immer ein Gefühl der Angst und der Abscheu. "Sieh mich nicht an", jammerte Cassiopeia. Der General erstarrte für einen Moment. Dann wurde seine Stimme streng: "Du bist meine Tochter, Cassiopeia. Und du bist schön." "Lügner", zischte sie und wandte sich ab. Sie konnte das Rascheln der Vorhänge hören, als er näherkam. "Tochter, sieh mich an", bat er inständig. Widerwillig gab sie nach und wischte sich mit einer bösartig anmutenden Klauenhand ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie sprach nicht. "Cassiopeia", fuhr er fort, während er einen Schritt nach vorn ging, "ich wurde vorgeladen. Es ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, die ich nicht ablehnen kann." "Nimm Schwester mit. Sie kann dich beschützen", schluchzte sie. Marcus schüttelte seinen Kopf: '' " kann nicht zurück. Die Angelegenheit mit Ionia ist noch nicht geklärt und ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Liga zwingt sie, zu bleiben."'' "Vater, solltest du nicht zurückkehren, werde ich allein sein", bemerkte sie. Der General streckte seine Hand aus, um das Gesicht seiner Tochter zu berühren, doch sie schreckte zurück und drehte ihm erneut den Rücken zu. Seine Stimme wurde kälter als Stahl. "Du bist eine Du Couteau, Cassiopeia. Du hast Noxus gedient und Noxus kümmert sich um seine Kinder. Du wirst niemals allein sein." Er machte eine Pause. "Eines Tages wirst du dich an deine Pflicht erinnern." General Du Couteau nahm ihre Hand und legte einen versiegelten Brief hinein, der dadurch leicht geknickt wurde. "Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, Cassiopeia, wird dies dir und Katarina den Weg weisen." Als sie hörte, wie sich ihr Vater zum Gehen wandte, wurde Cassiopeia panisch. Sie drehte sich herum, fand sich aber allein wieder. Sie betrachtete den Brief in ihrer Hand. Er war mit einem wächsernen Siegel verschlossen, das sie nicht kannte, doch es war bereits gebrochen. Sie entfaltete das Blatt Papier. In blutroter Tinte stand dort geschrieben: 'Transzendenzweg, Elfenbein-Bezirk, 17:00 Uhr.' Darunter befand sich ein Stempel mit dem Bildnis einer schwarzen Rose. Das Läuten einer Glockenuhr erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, gefolgt von verwirrenden Geräuschen. Überall um sie herum verfiel der Haushalt plötzlich in Chaos. Jeder vorübergehende Schritt, jedes lästerliche Flüstern erfüllte sie mit Zorn. Ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Tür. Sie wusste bereits, wen sie zu erwarten hatte. "Herein", befahl sie, die Wut hatte die Überhand über die Abscheu gesehen zu werden, gewonnen. Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf einen der Leibwächter ihres Vaters frei. Er trat langsam ein, angespannt auf ihre Silhouette auf der anderen Seite der Vorhänge starrend, in seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst und Scham. "Fräulein Cassiopeia", begann er, "Euer Vater ist..." Sie unterbrach ihn: "Erspar mir deine Ausflüchte, Narr! Wie ist es passiert?" "Wir waren auf dem Markt", stammelte er, "Euer Vater hat sich davongestohlen." "Und ich hatte dich angewiesen, ihn zu beschatten oder nicht", spottete Cassiopeia. Sie trat näher an den Vorhang heran. Der Soldat sah beschämt weg. Er antwortete nicht. Cassiopeia grub ihre Krallen in den herabhängenden Schleier, riss ihn daraufhin mit einer schnellen Bewegung von seiner Aufhängung und entblößte somit ihren abscheulichen Körper. "Sprich, Feigling", befahl sie. Der Leibwächter trat voll Schrecken zurück und erbleichte. "Was ist?", stichelte Cassiopeia und hielt sich in gespielter Überraschung eine ihrer fürchterlichen Hände vor das Gesicht. "Findest du mich nicht schön?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und umfasste seinen Hals mit ihren Klauen. Sie hob seinen bedeutungslosen Körper an und plötzlich fiel eine zerbrochene Taschenuhr aus seiner Jacke. Die Zeiger der Uhr waren um 17:15 Uhr stehengeblieben. "Dies war alles, was wir gefunden haben", krächzte er. Sie sah, wie die Augen ihres Opfers die ihren anstarrten, sein Körper zitterte, während sie das Leben aus ihm heraus presste. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war keine Furcht in seinen Augen. Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihren gesamten, schlangenartigen Körper. Cassiopeia grinste höhnisch. "Scharlatan", zischte sie giftig. "Ihr zwingt mich, den Moment, in dem ich meinen Vater verlor, noch einmal zu durchleben, nur zu eurem eigenen kranken Vergnügen?" Das Gesicht des Leibwächters wurde so unerbittlich wie seine Augen. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Cassiopeia?", fragte er. "Mein Vater ist tot!", spuckte sie, "Einer von euch *******en weiß etwas darüber. Und ich werde Gerechtigkeit bekommen." Der Soldat nickte: "Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Cassiopeia sah ihm direkt in die Augen: "Scher dich zum Teufel", murmelte sie gefühllos. Die Gestalt löste sich in ihrem Griff auf und hinterließ nur die Finsternis. Die Türen zur Liga flogen auf. Alte Fähigkeiten 2. P= Cassiopeia generiert alle 6 Sekunden eine Steigerung von (also 10 pro Minute). Außerdem erhält sie zusätzlich eine Steigerung für jede Sekunde, in welcher ein durch eine ihrer Fähigkeiten ist. Sie kann maximal 500 Steigerungen haben. |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält bestimmte Verstärkungen, wenn sie eine bestimmte an Steigerungen erreicht hat (sie behält alle vorigen Verstärkungen, wenn sie eine neue erhält): * und für |hp}} * | insgesamt}} und + 25 % * | insgesamt}} }}| und . }} }} |-|1. P= Nach jedem gewirkten Zauber kosten nachfolgende Zauber 5 Sekunden lang . Dies wirkt bis zu 5-mal kumulativ. }}| }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden tränkt Cassiopeia ein Gebiet in . Getroffene Gegner erleiden |magisch}} über 3 Sekunden. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält |ms}} für 3 Sekunden, wenn Giftexplosion einen trifft. }}| }} | }} |speed = 2450 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Cassiopeia setzt eine Wolke aus frei, welche sich 7 Sekunden lang ausdehnt und in einem gewährt. |description2 = Getroffene Gegner werden und erleiden |magisch}} pro Sekunde für 2 Sekunden (wird erneut angewendet, wenn Gegner die Giftwolke erneut betreten). |leveling2 = %}} |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |description = Cassiopeia greift einen ausgewählten Gegner mit ihren Giftzähnen an, wodurch sie |magisch}} verursacht. Außerdem wird das ihrer -auslösenden Fähigkeiten um 20 % verstärkt, bis zu zweimal steigerbar. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel bereits ist, wird die von Doppelzahn um Sekunden reduziert. |description3 = Wenn Doppelzahn das Ziel tötet, erstattet das die dieser Fähigkeit und stellt zusätzlich noch % ihres maximalen Manas}}|mana}} wieder her. }}| wird, bevor es getroffen wird. * Die Interaktion mit Gift kann von allen Arten von ausgelöst werden, also auch von Gift-Fähigkeiten anderer Champions. |video = Cassiopeia-E alt.ogv }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 80° |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung verursacht '''Cassiopeia' in der gewählten Richtung vor ihr an allen getroffenen Gegnern |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die Cassiopeia währenddessen anblicken werden für 2 Sekunden , alle anderen im Zielbereich werden stattdessen für die selbe Zeit um 60 % . }}| zählt die Richtung, in die er bewegt und nicht in welche Richtung er schaut bzw. sein Schild hält. ** Für und vergleichbare fixierte Rotationsfähigkeiten, zählt die Richtung, in die sie vor Beginn der Rotation schaute. ** Für zählt die Richtung, in die er währenddessen schießt. ** Für und zählt die Richtung, in die sich währenddessen bewegen. |video = Cassiopeia-R alt.ogv }} }} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Desperada-Cassiopeia S alt.jpg|1. Desperada-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia S alt.jpg|1. Sirenen-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia S alt2.jpg|2. Sirenen-Cassiopeia |-|China= Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia S Ch.jpg|Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Desperada-Cassiopeia S Ch.jpg|Desperada-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia S Ch.jpg|Sirenen-Cassiopeia Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia L alt.jpg|1. Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia L alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Desperada-Cassiopeia L alt.jpg|1. Desperada-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia L alt.jpg|1. Sirenen-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia L alt2.jpg|2. Sirenen-Cassiopeia |-|China= Cassiopeia Standard Cassiopeia L Ch.jpg|Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Desperada-Cassiopeia L Ch.jpg|Desperada-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Cassiopeia L Ch.jpg|Sirenen-Cassiopeia |Trivia= Trivia * Cassiopeia wurde von Richard 'Brackhar' Hough designt. * Sie war der letzte im Jahre 2010 veröffentlichte Champion. * Cassiopeia war der dritte Champion mit einem Art-Spotlight - welches insofern einzigartig ist, dass es speziell den Animationsprozess ihres Tauntes zeigt - und der dritte Champion, der interviewt wird. * Sie war der erste Champion mit der Schwierigkeitsrate 10/10 Punkten.http://gameinfo.euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/game-info/champions/ * Cassiopeia und ihre Schwester sind eines von fünf Geschwisterpaaren in der Liga. * Im Englischen ist Katarinas Zitat über Cassiopeia eine direkte Referenz auf Lady Macbeth's Beschreibung, wie Macbeth sein sollte: "...look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't" (I.v.65-66). * Cassiopeia basiert stark auf Medusa aus der griechischen Mythologie. Medusa war eine der drei Gorgonen, die Töchter der Meeresgottheiten Phorkys und Keto, denen allen anstelle von Haaren Schlangen auf dem Kopf wuchsen, und wer immer sie ansah, erstarrte sofort zu Stein. ** Cassiopeias ultimative Fähigkeit ist eine direkte Anlehnung an Medusa. ** Wenn Cassiopeia stirbt, erstarrt sie selbst zu Stein, fällt um und zerbröselt. * Eine Frau namens Cassiopeia gibt es auch in der griechischen Mythologie. Sie war die eitle Gattin des Königs Kepheus und zog den Zorn Poseidons auf sich, indem sie behauptete, schöner als die Nereuden (Töchter des Gottes Nereus) zu sein.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassiopeia_%28Gattin_des_Kepheus%29 * Cassiopeia heißt außerdem ein Sternbild des Nordhimmels. Es gehört zu den Sternbildern der antiken Astronomie, die bereits von Ptolemäus erwähnt wurden, und wurde nach der Cassopeia aus dem Mythos benannt.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassiopeia_%28Sternbild%29 * Cassiopeias Aussehen ähnelt einer Darstellungsform von Naga, einem Schlangenwesen oder einer Schlangengottheit der indischen Mythologie.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naga_%28Mythologie%29 * Cassiopeia könnte mitunter auch angelehnt sein an Cleopatra VII, die letzte Königin des ägyptischen Ptolemäerreiches und letzter weiblicher Pharao. * Cassiopeias Fähigkeit , die Giftwolke, ist griechisch und bedeutet so viel wie „übler Dunst, Verunreinigung, Befleckung, Ansteckung“.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miasma * Cassiopeia führt Bauchtanz vor. * Cassiopeia ist der erste Champion, der einen Nutzen aus den Fähigkeiten verbündeter Champions zieht, z.B. aus Teemos , was die Abklingzeit von verringert. * Wenn man Cassiopeia spielt und während eines Spiels in die Suchleiste des Shops "Hut" eingibt, erhält man als Ergebnis . |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** Cassiopeia heilt sich jetzt wie vorgesehen, wenn sie Doppelzahn gegen große Monster einsetzt. V9.2: * ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** ⇒ V8.24b: * ** 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana ⇒ 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ** 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 ⇒ 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 }}